Awakening the Youko
by Pegasus.heart
Summary: A year after we left the gang, and since the portal was opened people are realising that demons ARE real. Can Kurama keep his identity secret in the changing world? And his old self, the infamous,cold-hearted youko, is threatening to return.
1. Chapter 00: Preface

**Awakening of the Youko**

**Preface**

I opened my eyes. I seemed to be in some bedroom, somewhere.

"Yo." Yusuke looked down from a chair near the bed.

"Huh? What? Is he awake?" Kuwabara panicked. I started to prop myself up on the bed.

"Don't get up, fool." Hiei.

"What happened?" I asked, struggling to remember.

"Some kind of sleeping gas as far as we can tell. Pretty strong stuff. Even we were knocked out and I don't know how far away we were. You got a big dose of it." I closed my eyes as it all came flooding back to me. I sighed.

"No, don't . . ."

"I'm alright. Look, I'm fine. It's just fatigue. Not a scratch, see? That coward barely put up a fight before he ran off. See? I'm fine."

"Hey." A change of clothes and a meal later, I met Yusuke outside on the balcony of his flat. My thick red hair blew in the breeze.

"Hey. You alright?" he asked casually.

"As good as I could be, I guess," I replied, leaning on the rail.

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" I sighed.

"It's difficult to explain." He continued to look at me intently. I took a deep breath. "I think . . . It's happening again . . . I think I'm turning back into a youko."


	2. Chapter 01: Invitations

**Awakening of the Youko**

**Invitation**

"So how long are you back in the human world for?" We all leaned in, waiting for an answer.

"Dunno," Hiei replied simply. We all resumed breathing.

"Hiei, you could enrol at my college." I joked. He just looked at me.

"Go to hell." We all laughed, apart from Hiei, who continued to scowl at me.

"Hang on, I thought you weren't going to college. I thought you were helping with your dad's business." Kuwabara pointed out. I shook my head; he was always the last to know.

"That was a year ago. I'm doing both now. I wanted more qualifications." I explained.

"Huh! It's a wonder you have any free time at all!"

"Um, by the way . . ." We'd been talking for a while, now.

"Yeah."

"You know you said about Hiei going to your collage." I looked up, confused.

"Yes." What was with the cryptic messages?

"What if someone else came instead?" Okay, now that was a shock.

"I'm sorry?"

"Well . . . Jin was thinking about enrolling somewhere and . . . well . . ." Ah. Now it all made sense.

"Oh, alright then," I sighed.

"Oh, good. 'Cause he's already signed up!" I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, but this is important: tell him that they don't know I'm a demon – and I'm planning to keep it that way – and that he must call me _Minamino_. Got it?_ Minamino_." I thought they were fairly straightforward conditions.

"Got it. I'll let Jin know."

_Sorry. I know it's another short chapter, with not much happening, but that's often the way with the very beginning of stories, no?_

_Don't worry! After this, it starts to get much more interesting, with longer chapters too._

_I'm amazed by how much feedback I've had already – it's only been up a few days! Thanks, guys. Keep the reviews coming._

_Hope you're enjoying it so far, 'cause it gets better!_

_Thanks, _


	3. Chapter 02: Transfer Student!

**Awakening the Youko**

**Transfer Student?**

Jin had agreed to the conditions, fair and square. So why did I have such a bad feeling about this? I sensed Jin's youki outside the door. He'd be coming in, in a minute. The teacher cleared his throat.

"Ahem. Now, as I'm sure you know, there has been a lot of debate as to whether or not to let these so called 'demons' into the school." I wish people would stop saying 'so called'. It was really irritating. "And, as you must know, that has been carried. So I'd like you all to welcome our fist demon-student: Jin." Jin came running into the classroom like the whirlwind he is, shocking the class into silence. Then he caught sight of me.

"Yo, K-" I silenced him with a look. "Yo, Minamino!" I allowed myself a small sigh of relief.

"Hello Jin." I chuckled. Jin, fiery and exuberant, was the opposite of my calm, collected character. Meanwhile, the whole class was doing a double-take.

"You know each other!" I smiled and nodded.

"We're old friends."

Things had changed since last year. People knew that demons existed, yet no one really understood them. There were some wild theories, from alien invasions to a sudden, on-mass cosplay trend. Most people, though, seemed to take the belief that demons had been hiding away for years, and had suddenly come out into the open - a strange clan, perhaps? Or some believed past legends. Either way, no one seemed excessively bothered about the details. The controversy was about whether or not they were welcome.

We got strange looks all day. I guess Jin would attract attention anywhere in the human world. It was impossible for him to hide the fact he was a demon. From the top of his head grew a small horn, only just visible through the mess of his unruly red hair. His pointed ears changed according to his mood and a single pointed tooth protruded from his broad smile. This was particularly obvious when he yawned.

"Do you seriously find this stuff interesting?" He asked me too loud.

"Shh. It's not supposed to be interesting, it's supposed to be educational." I whispered, glancing down at his answerless question sheet.

"Well that's a bit pointless." The teacher looked up at us irritably.

"Shh!" He ordered.

"Sorry Sensei," I apologised nervously, "Jin's not exactly used to this sort of subject."

"Maths?" the teacher asked incredulously. "He never learnt maths?" Jin straightened his back.

"_He_ is only sitting over here. And no, I didn't. Well, I'm not stupid, I can add up and stuff but we never learnt weird, pointless stuff like . . . erm . . . al-geb-ra." He read it from the sheet, pronouncing it completely incorrectly. Sensei sighed.

"Well, what did you learn?" Jin thought for a moment before replying,

"Fighting!"

"But it's true!" he protested after class.

"I'm not saying it isn't but you can't go around saying that kind of thing, around here." He just sulked. I looked at his clothing. It was the same as what he'd worn to fight us, all that time ago; loose, baggy trousers, arm coverings, a belt and sash-like material that crossed over his chest – clearly built for comfort and practicality, not school life.

"Hmm. You probably ought to get a uniform." He looked me up and down.

"Nah! I'll just wear this." I rolled my eyes. Jin had an interesting idea of fitting in.

_Can I just say? I love Jin! :D _

_What do you think, guys? Please review, favourite, whatever. Most importantly though, enjoy!_

_Now the boring bit: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, yadda yadda._

_Anyway, hope you liked it. _


	4. Chapter 03: First Impressions

**Awakening the Youko**

**First Impressions **

Jin and I continued with light conversation and exchanged a few greetings with a few people milling around in the school grounds.

"You're popular," Jin observed. I just laughed.

"They're mainly just curious about you." He shot me his excitable, mischievous grin.

"Do you think so?" I chuckled and nodded. His smile only widened. "Hey! Let's go say hi to someone!"

"You already did," I pointed out, getting up and following him towards the nearest student, who was sat on a bench reading a book. We sat either side of him.

"Hi!"

"Hello Sakimura-kun."

"Hello." And he went back to his book. I thought maybe we should leave him be, but something told me Jin had other ideas.

"I'm Jin!"

"I know. I think the whole school knows." That threw him for a moment.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Sakimura sighed.

"That depends on your point of view. If it was me, I'd see it as a bad thing. I . . . Look, will you just leave me to read my book in peace, please?" Jin opened his mouth but I interrupted before he could say anything.

"Come on Jin, let's go. Sorry we disturbed you, Sakimura."

The next attempt was more successful; a group of girls who seemed a little nervous but still very curious. They giggled and looked at the floor when we came over, but soon opened up.

"So, how long have you been a demon?" a small girl named Kalyia asked after a while. Jin just shrugged.

"All my life."

"But, then, how come demons have only just started appearing?"

"Er . . ."

"Where do you come from?"

"Um . . . from a long way away." An onslaught of questions followed. None of them were easy to answer.

"Argh . . . er . . . um . . . I . . . What if . . . What if I said that I come from a completely different world, the barrier to which has only just been lifted for us to freely pass through as we please." I froze. Unexpectedly, the girls laughed it off, believing it to be a joke. A girl with short brown hair (which reminded me somewhat of Keiko) and large round glasses looked intently at us. I thought her name was Hanaté.

"No really, tell us."

"Um . . ." Jin looked at me nervously.

"Oh please! You're not talking to _him_ are you? He's a freak." Tsunai Akira was walking across the courtyard towards us, a harsh look on her face.

"Hello Akira." I thought I may as well try and start things off pleasantly. She just looked at me like something she'd scraped off her shoe.

"I don't understand you, demon-lover."

"I'm sorry?" Did she just say what I thought she did?

"You heard me. I don't see why you've lowered yourself to that level, Minamino. Hanging around with demons? Ha!"

"Okay, so just what is your problem?"

"Isn't it obvious? These so-called 'demons' are dirty scum. The school shouldn't have let them in." I stared at her irritably; enough to make her unconsciously take a step back. Jin must have sensed the change in my youki, as he put a steadying hand on my shoulder. I took a few deep breaths. Meanwhile, Akira addressed Jin for the first time.

"Okay, see if you can persuade me. What exactly are demons, then? What are they for?"

"Um . . ." Jin didn't seem sure what to make of his new critic.

"That's a stupid question, Akira," I said quietly.

"What?"

"It's a stupid question," I repeated. "It's like asking 'what is the point of humans'. Demons are just a different species. They don't have to have a purpose." Everyone seemed a little taken aback by what I'd said. I guess it wasn't exactly the kind of thing 'Minamino' would have said. Or the way he'd say it; quiet and calm with a tiny, hidden but definitely present, underlying threat to it. No, not something Minamino would have done.

_Hi everyone, I'm really sorry I've not updated in so long. For some reason I've had a bit of a non-writing session, where I can't get into anything. There's no excuse, I know I'll go sit in a corner and think about my actions._

_I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can, so please bear with me! _

_This one's for Jazzmonkey, who PMed me, to request a new chapter. It really motivated me to get into gear and keep going with this – so thanks for that well-needed kick up the backside!_

_Anyway, I shall finish my meaningless ramble with the usual "I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or the characters. Only the storyline and OCs are my own."_

_Hope you liked it. _

_P3_


	5. Chapter 04: Depair and Curiosity

**Awakening the Youko**

**Despair and Curiosity **

"Ohhh." Jin looked at me, concerned, as I sat with my head in my hands.

"Um . . . Are you okay?" I could tell he wasn't exactly comfortable with the situation. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"I'll be fine," I said without opening them, "probably."

"Hey, is he alright?" My friends caught sight of me and came over.

"I'm fine."

"What happened?" I wasn't sure who was being asked.

"We kind of got into an argument with someone at the college. They didn't seem very . . . _impressed_ with demons." Jin told them.

"So what? Who cares about some foolish scum?"

"I hate to say it, but I agree with Hiei. What does it matter?" Kuwabara really didn't get it. None of them got it.

"It matters . . . It matters because I nearly, very nearly lost my temper back there." I said it slowly and deliberately, and then opened my eyes to see their reactions. Mainly just concerned glances. _They didn't understand._

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

When I walked into college, a few days later, everything seemed normal. That is, until I noticed the tight huddle of students in the grounds.

"What's going on?" I asked, curious. In response everyone looked up, nervously. "Jin!" There he was, floating twenty feet in the air with a worried expression on his face. He seemed to feel a little better when he heard my voice, though. However, I still wanted to know what was going on.

"Jin, are you up there for any particular reason or just enjoying the view?"

"Tell them to go away!" That's when I saw them; Kiwashi and his gang. I suppose you could call them the 'tough guys' of the school, always throwing their weight around. And – surprise, surprise – next to Kiwashi stood Akira's slender frame. Kiwashi's thugs were also looking up at Jin.

"Come down, you coward!"

"Be a man!"

"Yeah! Come down and fight!" It seemed I'd found the source of the confrontation.

"I can't! I can't!" Jin wailed, "I might hurt you!" It took a moment for them to realise what he'd just said. Whispers rippled through the ever expanding crowd. It was Kiwashi himself who replied.

"Let me get this straight, you don't want to fight us 'cause you're worried that _we_ might get hurt?"

"It's true," I told them.

"What?"

"Jin is an elite fighter. If he were to engage in a conflict, he could seriously injure someone, especially without assessing their ability first."

"No one asked for your input!" Some kid butted in. I just looked at him in a bored way.

"Well you're getting it anyway. Aren't you lucky? Come on Jin, let's leave this lot to fight if they want to."

"But . . ."

"Stay here if you want. _I'm_ not hanging around, though."

_oOoOoOo_

Talk of Jin and his argument filled the air, once again, specifically the fact that he had escaped by rising into the air, then dive-bombed onto the ground when he'd had enough of it. When asked how he'd done it, Jin tended to just offhandedly reply,

"Meh!" and carry on going about his business. I was a little more descriptive.

"Jin's kind of famous in certain circles. He's known as 'The Master of Wind'. He can manipulate it as he pleases." But I refused to say any more. Too much information can sometimes be a bad thing.

_oOoOoOo_

"Minamino?"

"Uh-huh." I looked up to see Takenna Kimiko address me with troubled eyes. "What is it?"

"Well, um, how do you know Jin?" Such an ordinary question contrasted with her anxious expression. I smiled awkwardly.

"It's . . . kind of a long story." She thought about this for a moment.

"Forgive me for asking, but you're not related or anything, are you?"

"What? No! Of course not." What a strange thing to ask! The only similarity I could see, at all, between us was our hair colour. Jin and I weren't the only red-haired kids here.

"Then how are you the same?" Her eyes looked at me searchingly.

"I'm not quite sure I know what you mean." As always, I hid my nerves perfectly.

"I'm sorry. It's just . . . Well, I don't quite know. It's like . . . the two of you are different from everyone somehow, but I can't say why." She sighed, her bright eyes gazing into the distance, not quite losing their concerned expression. The girl obviously had quite a sharp sense of the supernatural, but she didn't realise what it was. Not yet.

_I'm sorry everyone! I'm really bad at updating, I know. *hangs head*  
>HOWEVER I do believe I'm starting to get the hang of FFn (I'm a slow learner when it comes to technology), so I guess every cloud has a silver lining. <em>

_Okay, here's a long overdue set of "thank you"s I always mean to put in, before I get  
>"Avril! Finish up QUICKLY and go to bed!" (I always do this stuff pretty late at night)<br>SO! Without further ado:_

_Loor101, TheKnuckleduster, jazzmonkey – millions of "thank you"s and love and hugs! All of your reviews are really heartening, and motivate me to keep writing this story!_

_Aristania – thank you so much for favouriting! It means a lot!_

_TheKnuckleduster, SpiritMusician, Loor101, Kittenn1011, kei-kanna-chan, jazzmonkey – thanks for putting Awakening the Youko on your Story Alerts list! I hope it doesn't disappoint!_

_YOU! And anyone who's ever read any of my story! I hope you like what you read!_

_Woah! Lots of exclamation marks! Thanks for reading!  
><em>

_Disclaimer: YYH: Not mine!_


	6. Chapter 05: A Familiar Feeling

**Awakening the Youko **

**A Familiar Feeling**

We also had a new teacher that week. The college was really going all in to this demon policy. It wasn't obvious she was a demon, at least, not until she turned around and showed her tail. She got a bit of a shock when she walked into the classroom and sensed the youki from the two of us. The head formally introduced her to Jin, but she kept glancing in my direction. I caught her eye and inconspicuously put a finger to my lips. She smiled and nodded slightly. Then she turned to the class and began to teach.

oOoOoOo

Ito-sensei was a good teacher, it seemed. She had an interesting voice you couldn't help but listen to. I soon acquired a great respect for her. So imagine my annoyance when Kiwashi and his friends started to wolf-whistle as she was talking. It shouldn't have, but the growing irritation on Tsunai Akira's face pleased me slightly . . . But it shouldn't have.

oOoOoOo

The first few times, Ito-sensei managed to ignore the boys, but they just kept on and on.

"Will you **stop** that please, boys?" Her tail swayed irritably behind her as she spoke. Her request was replied by numerous apologies, followed by a single whistle from Kiwashi himself. I saw the exact moment when she snapped. She fixed a heated gaze on Kiwashi and her tail seemed to unexpectedly have gained a scorpion-like quality, complete with a large sting. I knew she wasn't thinking anymore, just acting on instinct . . .

"Ito-sensei!" I had to stop her from ruining it for herself. Her eyes cleared over and the feeling of tension seemed to melt away again. She almost fell into the seat behind her desk and pinched the bridge of her nose, repeating,

"Mustn't lose my temper. Mustn't lose my temper," seemingly to herself. Something about the action seemed entirely familiar.

"Yeah," I muttered quietly, "you and me, both."

_Sorry, short chapter! I'll try and update quickly next time._

_Massive hugs, love, 'thank you's and cookies to everyone who has reviewed, favourite and alerted my story. I'll try not to disappoint. _

_Thanks to you for taking the time to read my story, I hope you like it._

_Please review; I love hearing everyone's thoughts on what I've written._

_ xx_

_Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or its characters_


	7. Chapter 06:Revelations and Conversations

**Awakening the Youko**

**Revelations and Conversations**

Of course, I knew better than to waste the time Hiei was in the human world. Hiei, Kuwabara, Yusuke and I gathered outside the Genkai Temple. We'd named it after its previous owner, Yusuke's late master and teacher, who'd both taught him and fought alongside us. She'd left behind her an inconceivable amount of land, pretty much inhabitable for humans, but good enough for a duel or two. The girls came along to watch, too, and Koenma. Koenma barely seemed to have a spare minute, since he'd taken over from his father as leader of the Spirit World, but he managed to come and see us every now and then.

oOoOoOo

The duels went pretty well. We destroyed a few parts of the grounds and some victories were . . . debatable. But we had a pretty good time. We even got a round of applause. I'm not going to mention the screams – what can I say? It was a pretty full on fight! – When we came to sit by Koenma and the girls, Hiei got quite a warm welcome, due to the fact he'd been away so long. After talking with Kuwabara for a few minutes, Yukina went to Hiei with an apprehensive look in her eyes.

oOoOoOo

"Hiei, you were in the demon world a long time."

"Yeah." He replied simply, not meeting her gaze. He never did.

"Did you . . . Did you find my brother?" He took a deep breath and handed her a jewel he'd had around his neck. It was a memento from her mother. Her lost brother, who was banished from her old home at birth, had one just like it. This now hung around Hiei's neck.

"Is that . . ?"

"Yeah."

"You found him," she breathed, almost silently, "but . . . who?" For the first time I'd ever seen, Hiei looked Yukina straight in the eye.

"It's mine." And, with that, he stalked off into the forest without a backwards glance, leaving us in a stunned silence.

oOoOoOo

Yukina stood frozen, still speechless.

"His . . . It's his . . ." she whispered slowly, "Does that mean . . ? _Could_ it mean . . ? Hiei? My . . . my brother?"

"I believe so." I told her quietly. Kuwabara hadn't moved yet. I think he was still in shock. He'd always cared a lot about Yukina – a lot. And now, to be told she was related to_ Hiei_ – Hiei, of all people – he was having trouble with regular speech patterns.

"I . . . He . . . But . . . But she . . . Surely not." He concluded awkwardly. I glanced over to see Yukina's eyes brim over. I didn't know whether she was happy or sad, or just completely bewildered. I decided to take control.

"Come on, Yukina-chan*, let's get you home. In fact, I think that goes for all of us."

– oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo –

I got home late, after that. I'd told them I had gone to see some friends. Technically, it was true. Hatanaka, my step-brother seemed pretty sceptical.

"I didn't know you had friends." He didn't say it harshly, just in a matter-of-fact kind of way. I chuckled.

"Well, it's true I like to keep myself to myself. But that doesn't mean I'm completely devoid of friends."

"Yeah, but I thought your friends went to a different school." I'd told him their names and schools. That was it. In some cases, I guess you could say I'd lied. But then, you _could_ say my whole life was a lie.

"That doesn't mean I never see them." I pointed out.

"I'm confused here. Are we talking about your friends from school or your other friends?" I just laughed, without bothering to answer his question, and sat down to read a book.

oOoOoOo

"Come on, boys! Dinner's ready." My mother walked into the room with her sleeves rolled up. It was like a fresh slap in the face, those scars that covered her forearms; those scars that were because of me. You'd think I'd have gotten used to it by now, after so many years, but I hadn't. I never had. Of course, none of this showed on my face. I just got up and walked to the table, thanking her as I went through.

oOoOoOo

"Shuuichi," my step-father said over the meal, "is it true that they've started taking demons into your school?"He seemed genuinely curious. Not good.

"Um, yeah." I _so_ didn't want to be having this conversation.

"Well, what do you think of it?"

"I, er . . . Well . . . What do you think?" I asked, trying to avoid the question.

"I'm not quite sure what to make of it, to be honest."

"Hmm . . ." My mother had been silent up to now.

"What is it Mom?"

"Well, it's just that they've all just come out of nowhere. Do you think these 'demons' can be trusted?" That hurt. Oh, if only she knew what she was saying. What would she think, I wondered, if she knew?

"Erm . . ." How could I make this believable? "I think . . . Well, surely, they've got to be like people, no? Some good, some bad. You can't just decide on the nature of a whole race. You can't just assume. Well, that's what I think, at least." I didn't want my mother to disapprove of me. Even if she didn't know she was doing it.

"Well said, Shuuichi. You make a very good point. I have to say, you've persuaded me." I smiled at my new father. It felt almost like . . . like a weight off my mind.

_Woop! I updated quickly for a change! You guys deserve it, since I'm always taking forever, and the chapters are so short!_

_Unfortunately I'm going into my second year of GCSEs now *shudder* so my speed is not particularly likely to pick up. Sorry for that._

_Bear with me, though, it starts to pick up soon!_

_As ever, thanks for reviews, favourites, etc. And thanks for giving up a little bit of your busy lives to bother reading this. I hope you found it worthwhile._

_Please spare an extra few seconds to review!_

_ xx_

_Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho is not owned by me . . . yet! Mwahahaha! *cough cough*_


	8. Chapter 07: Unlikely Opponents

**Awakening Youko**  
><strong>Unlikely Opponents<strong>

The strangest sight greeted my eyes on the way to college, that Monday. I was walking down the street, past some houses, when I saw Jin. And immediately my day got stranger.  
>"Jin! What are you doing!?" So long as I believed what I was seeing, Jin was floating six feet in the air, barking and growling at a pair of dogs, who, in return, were barking and growling at him.<br>"Jin, that's someone's garden! Those are someone's dogs!" I finally got a response.  
>"Go away! I'm in the middle of an argument!" Even if it wasn't the one I'd hoped for.<p>

Then the door opened.

I smiled awkwardly at Kimiko, who had just appeared in the doorway, her face completely stunned.  
>"Um . . . Sorry about this, Kimiko. Erm . . . Jin's . . . Actually, I don't know. What are you doing, Jin?" Jin stopped growling long enough to answer me.<br>"I'm having an argument. Who do _you_ think would win if we had a fight?"  
>I looked blankly at Jin. "I just lost the will to live."<br>"I knew it! You know I'd win, don't you!?"

Eventually, we managed to drag Jin away from the Takenna family's dogs, after which Jin decided to sulk. We ignored him.  
>"I never knew you lived so close to college, Kimiko."<br>"Yes, it's handy, I guess. You know . . . Argh." She stopped suddenly, holding her hand to her forehead.  
>"Are you alright?"<br>"I'm fine. It's just a headache, that's all." I nodded thoughtfully.  
>"I've been getting them a lot lately," she continued, "headaches and . . . Actually, no, don't worry about it."<br>"No, no, tell me." She sighed.  
>"Well, this is going to sound<em> really<em> strange, but I've been hearing . . . I don't know, like, voices or something. It's mad."  
>"Ah. I see."<p>

Jin, who had suddenly become interested in our conversation, peered at her anxiously.  
>"What <em>kind<em> of voices?" She shook her head.  
>"You must think I'm crazy."<br>"No. Not at all." I reassured her, "I think . . . I think your rei ability is just higher than most people." She looked up at me.  
>"I . . . I'm not sure I understand you." I opened my mouth to explain, but Jin got there first.<br>"Well, it's all _veeeeery_ simple. Reiki is the spiritual energy someone possesses, right?" He spoke at the speed of light, suddenly very excited.  
>"Er . . . right."<br>"Yeah! Well, if you can sense rei, than you can feel the reiki of others, that sort of thing. Only, if you're a demon, you don't have rei. So, me and Kur- OW!" I continued to look forward, keeping a straight face.  
>"So, er," Jin continued a little less energetically than he had before. "So, demons like me and like . . . er, like Ito-sensei, have youki, not reiki. You see?" It was quite obvious that no, she didn't see. Jin had been talking so fast you could barely make out his words.<br>"I, um . . ."  
>"Don't worry about it, Kimiko," I told her, "It's quite common that Jin is completely incoherent."<br>"Hey!"

* * *

><p><em>I know, I'm sorry. After such a wait, you guys deserve more than this mini-chapt, but don't worry I'll update again soon. (So she says.)<br>On the bright side, I used Copy&Paste instead of Doc Upload for this chapter, and found the format much easier to deal with - it didn't randomly delete punctuation, for example - so hopefully my future chapters will have a more coherent layout._

_I love Jin's cheeky side and I think that, as a character, he contrasts brilliantly with Kurama's calm, collected personality. Still can't pick a fav between these two - what do you think?_

_Thanks to everyone who's favourited, reviewed or followed this story. Thanks for reading.  
>And, in answer to Aristania, you and I have very similar thinking. I'm not going to reveal anything more than that, apart from the fact that things really start to hot up, from here on in!<em>

_Look out for the next installment of the exciting tales of AWAKENING THE YOUKO! *cartoon commentator voice*  
>Okay, I'll stop that now.<em>

_Thanks, P. xx_


	9. Chapter 08: New Threat

College ran relatively normally that morning. Kiwashi and his lot were positively subdued in Ito-sensei's class. But there was that feeling again. Like I was changing back to how I used to be. Like at any moment I could just . . . **_SNAP! _**

"And . . . erm . . . if you turn to page . . . erm . . ." Ito-sensei seemed rather distracted. Then I realised why. That wasn't like me! I'd been so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't even noticed it. That really wasn't like me at all. Meanwhile, Sensei was getting more and more agitated.  
>"Erm . . . sorry class, could you excuse me for a moment, please?" She all but ran out the classroom. I caught Jin's eye. He raised an eyebrow at me, as if to say 'are we just gonna sit here?' I frowned. Just then, Ito-sensei came backing into the classroom, talking to the headmaster, who followed her.<br>"Will you please just tell me what is going on?" the headmaster asked. His expression seemed one of mixed confusion and irritation.  
>"Well, I'm not actually sure, but I think you might be getting an unexpected visitor."<br>"Like who?" Irritation seemed to be slowly taking over as the dominating feature on his face.  
>"A demon," she said decisively, "that much, I'm certain."<br>"How do you know?  
>"Well, I can sense his youki." I saw Kimiko glance quickly at Jin and I when she said that. "He seems to have a rising level of battle-ki, like he's preparing for a fight." Ito-sensei concluded with a nod. I whispered to Jin,<br>"She's right. Do you think he's coming for us?"  
>"Probably. It's more likely that than he wants to pick a fight with Sensei."<p>

"Jin . . . Sorry about this, but I'm not sure I can fight. Not without blowing my cover, at least. Is it alright if I leave this to you? Shouldn't be too difficult. I'll step in if you really need me."  
>"Nah, man. I got it covered. This should be fun." Yeah, should be. Oh, I couldn't believe I was sitting out! Just when I needed a good fight to make me feel better.<p>

"Ito, I really don't know what's going on. Can't you just carry on teaching the lesson?" The headmaster watched Ito-sensei fidgeting around in her chair.  
>"No, no. I can't figure out what's happening. He's not coming any closer."<br>"Well that's good, isn't it?" He sounded like he was talking to a child with an imaginary friend. Ito-sensei was too distracted to even notice.  
>"No. It's bad. It means we don't know what's going on. He's got something up his sleeve and I don't know what. Ooooohhhhhhhhh. What are we gonna do? What are we gonna do?" She wafted her hands about in the air, seeming at a loss. I nudged Jin.<br>"Say something," I whispered out of the corner of my mouth.  
>"Like what?"<br>"I don't know. Back her up. Make it look like she's not insane. I can't; I'm Minamino here, remember?" Jin raised his hand, awkwardly. That was a new one. Up until now he'd always yelled things at the top of his voice, irritating the teachers.  
>"Erm . . . Well, Ito-sensei is right. There <em>is<em> someone coming. Sort of. I don't know - he's hiding something. It's difficult to explain."  
>The headmaster just sighed. "Thank you for enlightening us, Jin."<br>Ito-sensei continued with her mutterings. "What are we going to do? What are we going to do? We can't fight. We can't fight him," She murmured to herself. Jin looked her right in the eye.  
>"Yes we can." She looked up. Jin pointed a thumb to his chest. "I'll have you know that I'm an excellent fighter. This should be fun. I haven't had a proper fight in ages." Then he turned to the headmaster, "I'll try not to destroy the school."<p>

At exactly the same time, mine, Jin's and Ito-sensei's heads snapped up.  
>"He's here."<br>"Knock him dead," I muttered quietly to Jin. A few moments later, I heard doors slamming further down the corridor. 'BANG! . . . BANG! . . . BANG!'  
>"Where is he!? Where is he!?" A gruff voice yelled. Each time a door slammed, it was slightly closer to us. Then he was here. The door ricocheted against the wall with a phenomenal force. The demon that came in was very heavily built, his bare chest packed with muscle. In his right hand was a dangerous-looking weapon adorned with sharp metal spikes. He grinned toothlessly.<br>"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" He was looking directly at me.

* * *

><p><em>Hi guys!<em> _I gave you the quick update I ought to for a change - sorry for always leaving you hanging._

_Fist of all, I'd like to anounce that with Chapter 07, Awakening the Youko hit 1,500 views! It's you guys that made it possible, so I'd like to say a MAHOOSIVE thank you to you all._

_Secondly, I have an announcement for you all: I'm sure you know how much I love to read your reviews - I really appreciate them - so as a special treat, everyone who has reviewed this story by Christmas will get sent an **Exclusive Christmas One-Shot Spin-Off!** (Hardly catchy, I know, but still.) I'm not going to give too much away, but it's following the same sort of themes as AtY, but exploring the dynamics and relations within the main group. With a bit of luck, it'll be funny, sweet and put a smile on your face. Assuming I can work out how to do it, I'll sent the minific to anyone who's ever reviewed. I want your praise, your criticism (but be nice!), your predictions, your comments on the characters, and just any thoughts you might have. _

_Once again, thank you all for following, favouriting, reviewing, and simply reading.  
>Love you all, readers! P. xx<em>

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho and it's character's do not belong to me - feel free to give me them for Christmas!<em>


	10. Chapter 09: Not Exactly Negotiating

"_You_?" I was shocked. It was him again. The guy who'd fought me – the one with the sleeping gas.  
>"Long time, no see." The smirk that covered his face was revolting. "And, oh look, you're faced with an awful decision." Ah, I see. So that was it. He wanted me to be stuck in a corner. I couldn't fight him without revealing myself. I shook my head, smiling slightly.<br>"Jin, go fetch."  
>Jin frowned. "Erm . . . What's going on here?"<br>"An old rivalry, well, a new one to be honest. I only met him a few weeks back. But I know you wanted a fight, so go ahead. I'm not stopping you." I placed my hands behind my head to watch. Meanwhile, the whole class was engaged in nervous whispers. The demon sneered.

"Getting someone else to do your dirty work?"  
>I looked up, unimpressed. "Well, if we're going to start talking about cowardice . . ." That struck a chord. He knew exactly what I was talking about, of course. Jin sat down again, seemingly decided to leave me to my conversation.<br>"I'm not going to deny it," the demon responded, "Cowards survive." I simply scoffed. "You can believe what you like, but it's true," he continued, "cowards don't care about honour and justice – just about survival. My life is worth more than my reputation."  
>"Hmm. Funny, I said something very similar to Yomi, a long time ago." A strange look crossed his face.<p>

"Ah," I said, understanding immediately, "so this is about Yomi."  
>"Of course it is!" He abruptly became absolutely furious. "What else would it be about!?"<br>"I don't know," I told him calmly, "there are lots of reasons people want to kill me."  
>Jin laughed out loud at that. I looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Sorry, don't mind me!" I shook my head at him.<p>

"Minamino, what's going on?" someone piped up, nervously.  
>"Well . . . let's just say that Jin isn't the only demon I know," I told them coolly, "Don't worry; I know what I'm doing."<br>"_**If **_you'll excuse me . . ." The big, bulky demon seemed to grow impatient. I ignored the plain threat, speaking to him pleasantly. That wound him up, I could tell.  
>"Yes, sorry. I don't believe we were quite finished."<br>His lip curled. "You disgust me, you . . . you filthy traitor."  
>I raised an eyebrow. "Traitor, huh? So you were a <em>supporter<em> of Yomi, were you? I see."  
>"Yes! And you betrayed him! How dare you!?" The anger in his eyes was rising.<br>"It wasn't exactly the most consenting team," I pointed out. "He threatened my family to get me on side." This guy's fury had reached its peak.  
>"They're not your family! YOU'RE A DEMON!"<p>

"Hmm . . ." I smirked as the whole class gasped at his words - like it was some old movie. I looked up, still smiling.  
>"Hmm, it seems my cover is blown." Another gasp. I guess they'd been expecting me to deny it – which, of course, I should have done. But the proximity of my youko-self had made me reckless.<br>"That was your only weapon against me, you know, because now I'm free to fight you. It's a shame you're not of a very high level. I don't even think it's worth changing my form to fight you." He was outraged. I wasn't sure if it was at himself for accidently using his only weapon against me, or if it was at me for not being particularly bothered when he did.

I stood up.  
>"I beat you last time!" he yelled at me, becoming desperate.<br>"_That_ was not a victory. _That_ was running away." I held his gaze, my expression giving nothing away. In contrast, his face was like an open book. I could tell he was having some kind of internal conflict. Like . . . like he was wondering whether to reveal something or not. Some strategy he didn't know when to use. He lifted something to his lips and blew. The most awful sound rang through my ears. Sharp and piercing, it seemed to bore right into my skull. I covered my ears, as did Jin and Ito-sensei. Everyone else looked on the proceedings, confused. They couldn't hear that sound. Shrill and wailing, it was a sound I recognised.

"Itako's whistle!? How the hell did you get that? There's no way you could beat Yusuke. Wait . . ." Realisation struck. "Oh, Botan." Itako's whistle was one of the seven items Yusuke had been given when he became a reikai tantei. It could call someone who was far away, but only if the user possessed enough energy. It couldn't be heard by your average mortal though. This guy had either got it from Yusuke or Botan. Yusuke was a good fighter. This guy wasn't. He probably wouldn't even be able to trick it from him. That only left Botan.

"You bastard," I cursed, my even voice contrasting with my words. "This just got personal. If you've hurt her you'll never see daylight again." He just seemed pleased to finally have a reaction from me.  
>"Heh. You don't need to worry about her. You need to worry about yourself. I've just called on . . . <em>a few<em> friends. They're ready to fight with me." I put my hands in my pockets.  
>"Oh, I know." I turned my back on him. "Sorry Jin, but he's mine. I've got a score to settle. You can have his 'army', but if <em>he's<em> anything to go by, they'll be a rather uninteresting. I guess you have to take it as it comes." My casual conversation fuelled his anger.  
>"I'll kill you!" he bellowed. I looked him directly in the eye.<br>"No. I'll kill you. I can guarantee I'll have beaten you by the time your little friends get here. Don't run away again – I want someone to kill." I felt the shiver that ran down the spines of everyone in the room. My cold words had shocked everyone. I turned to Jin again.  
>"Sort everyone out here. Then meet me outside – I don't want to trash the place. If we're still fighting, don't interrupt." He nodded.<br>"Wait. Are you gonna . . ."  
>"It's probably well above his level, but I want to show him exactly who he's dealing with." I heard the ice in my voice again. I didn't really care.<p>

I felt better, once outside; the sun shining on me and the plants whispering in the wind. I closed my eyes and felt myself change. My hair was first to change: fading to a silver colour a fraction of a second before it changed in texture. I felt my face slim and my features changed: slanted eyes, elongated nose and lips that fell naturally into a sly smile. My limbs grew longer and more slender, less child-like. Fox-like ears grew from my head and a long tail formed behind me. I was a youko again. I opened my, now golden, eyes to see my opponent staring at me speechlessly.  
>"Let's do this."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Hi everyone!<em>

_Sorry for the huuuuuuuuuuuuge wait. Currently approaching GCSE exams, rather too rapidly for my tastes. Therefore, I'm afraid AtY updates are not exactly going to be thick and fast. Hopefully should speed up once the exams are over though - fingers crossed!_

_Meanwhile, happy easter! Enjoy the choccies! Currently needing this holiday._  
><em>Oh, and small children are creepy! Perhaps I should explain that . . . I'm a Cub Scout leader and whilst running an activity one of the boys decided it would be a good idea to hug me . . . for about 5 minutes. Strange kid.<em>

_Anywhoo! Have a good easter, one and all. I'll try and update soon but . . . well, don't wait up._  
><em>P.h xx<em>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho, in all its epicness, does not belong to me.<p> 


End file.
